disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Sacrificial Soul Transference
School Transmutation; Level Witch 9, Cleric 9, Oracle 9 CASTING Casting Time A ritual that takes 100 days to accomplish Components V, S, 10,000 hl per hit dice of the caster. EFFECT Range Touch Area '''A single object Duration permanent Saving Throw will (See text) '''Spell Resistance no DESCRIPTION This spell is utilized by powerful spellcasters reaching the end of their lives but still not willing to fade away to nothing but still not depraved enough to become a lich. This spell transfers your consciousness into a specifically crafted conduit of sorts that the caster prepares over the course of 100 days. After the spell is cast, when the caster is killed, it's soul is transferred to the new source and entrapped there. It cannot be removed other than by destroying the object they are bound to. Once bound to the object it is treated as an animated object created by the animated object spell. After inhabiting this item you can cast all spells you know without gestures. You speak telepathically with any creature that is within 100 feet of the object when you choose to. You no longer eat or breathe, however you are still prone to sleep. Spells like bi-location and project image, look like your old form before you took the shape of an object. Spellcasters whom have accomplished the goal of using this spell often use spells such as that to project images of themselves to still interact with the world. The object you choose to bind yourself to cannot be an intelligent item, nor can it be an artifact. The item must be something that can be destroyed. Once bound to the object you gain this ability. Conduit Transference (Su) Headbands, belts, rings, cloaks, and other wearable items kept in close association with the conduit transfer all their benefits to the caster no matter how far apart the caster and the conduit are located. The standard limits on types of items utilized simultaneously still apply. ''Mythic: ''When you have at least 5 mythic tiers and you cast this spell, you can expend 4 uses of mythic power every day to bind yourself to the planet. Doing so makes you a Colossal sized animated object. Spells that you possess with a range in feet become miles, as does the radius of any spell or technique you perform, however due to your new size and skewed perception, many of your actions take longer as well. As such any action that requires a full round action now takes 10 minutes to perform. An action that takes a standard action takes 5 minutes. Movement takes 5 minutes, a swift action takes 1 full round action. When you rest, you sleep for 1 week per hour of sleep you require. If taking a different form through an effect such as bilocation, your timing is back to normal due to you returning to your normal size. While in this form, some spells retain their normal casting time. These spells are Storm of Vengeance, Control Weather, Earthquake, Shape Stone, Cursed Earth, Shadow Terrain, Land Wave, Tsunami, Clashing Rocks, Hungry Pit, Plant Growth, Thorny Entanglement, Create water, and Gust of wind. In addition, any hexes you possess from being a witch take the normal time to use. Every creature on your surface is considered to be adjacent to you.